


Schroeder Lupin and the Philosopher's Stone

by Night_Star



Series: Schroeder Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Star/pseuds/Night_Star
Summary: It's the past of our main character, Schroeder Lupin. He was once an ordinary child who lives happily every day. Until his seventh birthday, a friend of his family betrayed them, which makes that day turns into the worst day in his life. But everything is about to change when he's at Hogwarts......





	1. Prologue - The  Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to publish my own story.  
> Hope you like it!  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> The characters from the original story, Harry Potter, will be in the story, but they are not the main characters.
> 
> Most of the characters in this chapter were made by myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Schroeder's eleventh birthday, the day that he hated the most in the year, he received a letter that could change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in the original story will come out afterwards.

Today’s my birthday. I’m seven years and eight hours old. I’m doing the same thing like every child would do on their birthday : eat a delicious cake. While I’m putting the chocolate cake in my mouth,the phone rang. I picked it up.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey, Schroeder. It’s me, Rodolphus.’

‘Hi! Rodolphus! Should I get Father to talk to you?’

Rodolphus Lestrange is one of my father’s friend. They both work at the Ministry of Magic. He comes to visit me and my family very often. Although his family members are all Death Eaters, I still trust him.

‘No need, Schroeds. I just want to say Happy Birthday to you.’ Said Rodolphus. ‘By the way, I’m heading to your house. I’ll be there in ten minutes.’

‘Okay. I’ll go tell my parents.’

I put the phone back on the table, and I ran to the dining room.

‘Mother, Rodolphus says he is coming. He’ll be here around six fifty.’

‘Then we better save some cake for him.’ Mother said, with the most beautiful and unique smile hanging on her face.

‘Schroeds, don’t eat to much cake. Save some for your brother.’Father said.

My brother, Theodore, is nine years old. His biggest interest is fooling me around when I’m alone with him, which kinds of makes me dislike him. Sometimes I wonder why would so many girls in our school wants to date with him, he’s only good looking and smart, that’s all. Most of the times he makes me feel unhappy, but always, when I need someone for company, he’ll always be there for me. Now he’s probably in the park picking up someone to fight with.

‘Okay.’I replied to Father.

The three of us are talking and laughing while eating the cake. It is the best day in my entire life.

Suddenly, I have a very bad feeling. I don’t know why but I’m scared.

‘Mother, Father, I have a very bad feeling, and I’m scared.’ I could feel my voice is shaking. I guess my face is turning white.

The doorbell rang. Mother’s face is white as a sheet, and Father’s face is whiter than usual. I guess something is going to happen.

‘Meredith, take Schroeds to the basement now. Hurry!’ Father said while his eyes are still looking at the door.

‘Come.’ Mother took my hand and pulled me to the basement. Her hand is cold like Father’s, cold like ice.

I sat on the ground in the basement. Mother looks worried, and I have never seen her like this.

‘Schroeder, I want you to listen carefully.’ Mother said. She looks scared, just like me. ‘I want you to stay in the basement. Whatever happens, don’t come out. Don’t trust Rodolphus.’

Rodolphus. He said he was coming. 

While I am thinking why I shouldn’t trust Rodolphus, Mother turned of the basement’s light and went back upstairs.

I hear the front door of our house opening. I hear a lot of people walking in. I hear Father talking, but I can’t hear what he’s saying. Then I hear Rodolphus’s voice.

Something dangerous is going to happen, and Rodolphus is going to help my parents. I thought.

‘You’re a Death Eater, aren’t you, Rodolphus?’ By Father’s voice, I could know that he’s angry and upset.

Now I know why I shouldn't trust Rodolphus. He betrayed us.

The next twenty minutes, upstairs is loud and dangerous.

And then I hear my Mother’s sound, she’s screaming.

Father yelled, ‘Run!Meredith!’

I need to know what is happening.I crawed upstairs and open the door a little bit.

A body fell on the floor. It was Mother.  
She used her last breath and mouthed to me, ‘Hide!’

I ran back downstairs as fast as I could. I curled at the corner and shut my eyes tight.

This is just a dream. This is just a dream. I thought.

Everything is turning hot. The house is on fire. I know I’m going to die.

 

I woke up. 

‘Damn it!’ I yelled.  
I’ve been dreaming the same dream for many times.

I looked at my right hand. It is covered with a white bandage with some kind of medicine. My hand was burned so badly that I have to wrap it in the bandage for the rest of my life, or I’ll die.

I looked at the clock. It is one fifteen in the morning. I’ve been eleven years old for an hour and fifteen minutes. It’s been four years since the worst day of my life,the day that my parents died.


	2. Chapter 1 - The  Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Schroeder's eleventh birthday, the day that he hated the most in the year, a letter is going to change his life, change him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the characters in the original story aren't in this story yet, but they'll come out.

After Schroeder's been awake from the nightmare, he doesn't want to go back to sleep. He hopes he could do something to change his past, change his fate, change his parents fate, but there's nothing he can do.

After what happened at his seventh birthday, his personality has changed a lot. He blamed himself about that day. He wanted to die, but he wants to revenge.

He tugged himself in the bed, crying. He misses his parents very much. He misses the days that he used to have.

*knock knock*

Someone is outside of his bedroom, but Schroeder remained silence. He wants to be alone, although person outside opened the door.

'I know you're awake, Schroeder.' Said the person quietly.

'Go away, Theodore.' Schroeder said, while he's using his hands to wipe the tears. He pretends to be sleepy.

'You can't fool me, and you know that.' Theodore said, walking near his brother.

'I'm not trying to fool you.' Schroeder told Theodore, but he ignored

'I know you always hated your birthday because of that day, but there's nothing you could do about that.' Theodore said. 'You can't change what happened in the past. Focus on the future. Mom and Dad died so that you could live, but they won't be glad if they see you like this.'

Even though Theodore tried his best to tell Schroeder to let go of the past, but Schroeder never listened.

'How do you know what would mother and father think if they see me? They're dead. ' Schroeder said to his brother angrily. 'And you don't even know how I feel. And please, just leave me alone. I don't want you to be here.'

'Alright. I'll leave. But you can't lock yourself in the room for the whole day.' He told him. 'Yesterday, Elizabeth said that she's coming today. She will insist you to come out'

Theodore walked towards the door. When he touched the door handle, he turned around and said quietly,' I know you hate me to say this, but happy birthday.'

Now he's all alone. But he kind of want to have someone with him. He closed his eyes, and he fell back asleep.

(In the dream)  
Everything is bright as light. The house is on fire.

I must go and find Father

Schroeder stood up and started walk towards the stairs, but it was on fire. He's trapped.

He wanted to call for help, but there might be some Death Eaters upstairs. So he waited for is Father to save him.

He opened the drawer in the basement, looking for water, but there's only a small bottle of water, so he pored it on his clothes.

He ran back to the corner, waiting, but no one came.

The fire's getting near him. He felt dizzy. He remembered the smoke of the fire can make people pass out.

It must be the smoke. He thought.

A few seconds later, he passed out.

'His hand!'  
'Do we need to cut his right hand off, Sir?'  
'We'll check his health and see about that.'

He heard people talking. His right hand hurts a lot. He wanted to move, but he couldn't.  
Where am I? He thought. A few minutes later, he got the answer.

He's in St. Mungo's.

 

He opened his eyes. And a beautiful girl was infront of him.

The girl is wearing a light blue dress with a small pocket on it. She tied her brown hair into a pony tail. She has big beautiful eyes with a red, curled lips.

'Good morning, Liz' He said to the girl.

'Morning, Schroeds. Did you have a nightmare? You look bad.' She told him

'Yeah. I was in St Mungo's after the fire.' He said darkly.

Elizabeth took a red box out of her bag. She gave it to Schroeder.

'Happy Birthday, Schroeder.'

'You know I hate my birthday, Liz.' Schroeder told her. 'I'm not going to celebrate it.'

Elizabeth walked towards him, and pull him out of his bed.

'Come on.'She pull Schroeder out of the room. 'Remus and Theodore are both downstairs.'

Schroeder sighed. He wishes this day pass soon. He walked in the dining room, and he saw a letter lying on the table.

'This a part of your present.' Said Elizabeth. 'Theodore told us you want to be alone, so you won't see them unless you want to or you need them.'

'Wow. Thanks.' He said, smiling.

Schroeder picked the letter up, and is eyes were wide as he knew where this letter came from.

'It's from Hogwarts!' He said it loud.

He opened it, and it wrote,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Mr Lupin  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

 

Deputy of Headmistress

 

'I'm going to Hogwarts.' He said when he finished reading the letter.

'That's right. And I'm going to receive the letter on the day after tomorrow.' She said prowdly.

'This birthday isn't that bad after all.' He told her.


End file.
